Pokemon Chronicles: Darkness Trilogy
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: In a world ruled by Team Rocket, the role of trainer and pokemon has changed, and the life style that had once been carefree and full of promises have become only a trail of tradegy and pain. Don't look for any familiar faces here ... this is a new story
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: Pokemon & all trademarks associated with pokemon do not, and will never belong to me … no matter how much I beg for them to sign over the rights to me)

**POKEMON**

CHRONICLE OF DARKNESS

_By: Dragon Trainer_

_PROLOGUE_

It was pouring rain that day, as I ran through the streets with my chest stinging and my muscles crying in protest. I knew I didn't have much longer to go, and that I had to get there quite quickly … time was running out. Other children, parents, or just lovers whom had decided to wait to the last minute to part seem to fly by me as they all darted into their homes, and into the shelter from both the rain and the darkness that would soon be coming. The time was now 8:59pm, and I actually cursed as I tried to kick out more and put more speed into my run. My mind was chiding me even as I felt tears of fear run down my face … there was no way I would make it in time.

Oh why, oh why, had I chosen to stay with my friends so long? I knew the penalty for my crimes, and I knew what would happen if I didn't make it home on time. So, what had made me decide to take that risk? Oh how I wish I could blame it all on ignorances, but they had told me … they had warn me, and finally my friends' parents had thrown me out. They couldn't keep me for the night, because if the darkness found me there they would be punished for my crime. Thus, they sent me out a lone, a young girl aged 10, to try and make it home before the darkness came. Yet, they knew even as I ran that there was no way that I would make it home in time, and that this was probably going to be the last time that they saw me.

The chiming of the bells rung out, and I tremble as I ran. I was out of time, and soon … my life would end. The air around me was cold, and the streets were completely deserted, and yet, even though I knew my fate I continue to run as I saw my home in the distances. Maybe … just maybe I could outrun them, and make it to my home before they spotted me. Though this was probably as likely as a Magikarp learning how to walk on land, but yet, it some shred of hope to keep my muscles pumping even as I saw the lights within my home go out.

My mother will probably not open the door, and as I thought this … I then hear the sounds. The harsh barking of the dogs as they were released upon the town, and upon anyone whom was out during curfew.

The time is now 9:00pm, and I knew ... l would never see my home again as in front of me a streak of grey planted itself in front of my home. Now even if my mother would have opened the door I would never reach my home to dart inside as it turns its hungry jaws towards me, and raced in my direction. I slam my feet into the soil as I made it a point to come to a complete stop only to see his body hurling through the air towards me. I closed my eyes as I expected next to feel the pain as his body collided with my own, and I was knocked to the ground as its teeth found my throat.

It was 9:02pm, and I knew my life was at an end, and I would never see my family again.

…To BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 1

Darkness upon darkness seems to swirl around the sound of a quickly beating heart and the rapid breathing of a person in trouble sleep. Sweat that is invisible in the night course down the side of a face and a small whimper escapes their lips … as in the world of nightmares the horrors of the past is relived. Yet, with eyes clenched closed there seem to be no escape from this condition, until a loud ringing noise sets the victim of the darkness free.

Chapter 1

Graduation

With a start, a young girl awakens as she sits up straight in her bed. Her eyes open wide in fear, and her pulse racing so badly that she felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest. The intense panic of the moment seems to blind her to the reality of her situation at first, but as time slowly past she start to recognize where she is and what was going on. Touching the scar at the base of her neck as a remainder … she reaches over and turns off her rescuer. A small radio clock shaped like a Growlithe and sighs deeply.

"Why do I have to have that dream ever night?"

Then without any more hesitation she starts to get dressed as she immediately goes to the bathroom to take both a shower and to brush her teeth. Then she moves on to brushing her long ebony colored hair, and washing her face before appearing from the bathroom wearing her normal black sweats pants and purple blouse top. It was time to begin the new day … a day that seem to her to be a blur of the last two years, but yet, she had to make herself remember that today was going to be the end of that trend. She starts to head to her kitchen area, and stops only once to look in the mirror in the hallway to make sure that the single ponytail in the back of her head was braided right, and then went to eat a quick breakfast of cereal. Today was the day that the rest of her life would be decided … her goals, her dreams, and her entire future rested with what she did today, and though she felt a small tingle of fear at this thought an even broader grin came across her face as she looks over at the picture of her parents.

Both were deceased …., and had been gone from her life for the last two years, but at the same time … their presences seem all the stronger since their demise as well.

"Don't worry I am going to make it a point to shine today."

She replies sounding almost a bit wicked in tone, but at the same time an edge of pain could be traced in her voice.

Then without any further words she grabs her bags, and rush outside to confront the new day. The bus like normal arrives only a few seconds after she had exit the building, and with that she was off and on her way.

It took only a few minutes to arrival at the school, and the clamor and noise of the place as everyone seem to almost arrive at the same time is an oddity that seems to be the first markers of this extraordinary day. The teachers that normally would have tried to discourage these sounds as soon as the first bus arrived just look onwards watching it all, with the knowledge that after today many of the students would be silences forever. Thus, they had no wish to take away the last few minutes of happiness that they might have, and the last precious moments of childhood that any of all of them would know.

It was a fact that few of them seem to realize this fact as the girl step off the bus with an air of complete aloofness that hadn't existed moments before. Children whom were running around the yard and even those that had at one time been at her side on the bus immediately started to look at her nastily. They knew without it being spoken that the girl would no longer be of any company to them, and if they were looking to get a few nasty remarks from her they would try to test this theory otherwise.

Here, in this school that girl was often known as the little Princess or worst still she was called arrogant or brat. Either way, it was well noted that she was completely stuck up. Thus, the children rarely played with her as she walks off the bus, and immediately went towards the school. Her ponytail wagging a bit as she walks with her eyes looking straight ahead ignoring the merriment of her fellow classmates. A sly smirk coming on her face as she moves with a grace that was well beyond her 12 years as she came to a stop before her professor.

"I am ready now."

She replies quite coldly as the teacher merely blinks at her reply. She knew that this girl had all the makings to be one of the best, and at the same time she was afraid for what that meant. The girl's personality is cold and unforgiving when she feels that she has been done wrongly. She was also a girl that shows no fears, and at the same time shows no warmth towards anyone either. The perfect candidate for the organization, but also someone she would wish to never fall under. It was a good find in her group, but at the same time probably one of the worst. With a sigh, the woman just replies lightly.

"Go in … we will start in 10 minutes."

The girl just nods, and inside she goes to await the start of the final test. Her eyes casting a glint that seem to be almost joy as she goes to take her sit and await the testing. Sure enough, in exactly 5 minutes her classmates are ushering into the room, and after spending the next 2 minutes letting them get settled the teacher starts to go over the rules for the test, which takes a total of 3 minutes to complete. Then the test is brought forward to their attention, and with this done … they all start to work on it.

This was the moment that she had been waiting for as her hands seem to fly over the test. It took her a total of 20 minutes to answer a 1 hour test, and when she was done she raises her hand high so that the teacher could have seen it if she had been outside of the door. The look on her other classmates faces at this fact was one of distaste, and even some of distrust. They all hoped that she would somehow bum this test, but few of them felt that this was a possible. That girl is after all the smartest member of her class, and thus, they knew no matter how they felt about her she probably was going to be highest scorer. It also meant for some that they might end up serving her as they all watched the teacher move down the row

Once more her teacher sighs as she takes the paper from her, and without any hesitation replies.

"Congratulation, with this test you have graduated from the Academy, and though your results are right now unknown … I wish you all the best on the standings in life that you will be restricted to follow."

The girl knew as she stood up what this meant as she did a small bow to her teacher, and calmly walked out of the room. Though her exterior was alarmingly cool to the other students … inside she felt like a hundred butterflies were nestled in her stomach. She knew she knew the information, and she had been correct in all of her answers, but still … it was just the excitement of the moment. The fear of those few seconds of what would be her fate as she exit the room, and went to lend against the side of the wall.

She closed her eyes then as she rested with her head down.

"You know … you shouldn't be so trusting of your surroundings."

A voice sudden startles her as her eyes flies open, and she nearly falls from the surprise as she tries to quickly retake her feet. Her head quickly snapping towards the speaker as she finds her eyes locking on a older man, and not just any old man either as she starts to tremble a little. Her hand instinctually went to touch the scar on her neck as her eyes narrow to glare at him … in her worst nightmares she would have never imagine this outcome.

"Well, I am guessing from that look that we have met before, Ms. Selena Veil."

Selena says nothing.

It would seem that her graduation hadn't gone exactly as plan.

...To be Continued!


End file.
